Pups Discuss Controversial Issues
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias & his friends spend a week of Homeroom lessons learning about controversial topics in society. What topics will be explored & how will everyone feel about each of them?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS DISCUSS CONTROVERSIAL ISSUES**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Monday morning. School had just started & 1ST period classes had just begun. In Homeroom Miss Spearwood addressed the kids about the topic of work they would be doing.

"OK class this week in Homeroom we'll be taking a look at controversial topics. The topics we're taking a look at are all things that cause different feelings & opinions. There will be 1 topic we'll be focusing on each day. Today we'll be focusing on animal rights. I've drawn a chart on the board & this chart has 2 sections. 1 section is for reasons that people should support animal rights & the other is for reasons that people should oppose them. I want each of you to think of 1 reason for support & 1 reason for opposition. This exercise will be done with every topic. I'll give you a few minutes to think about what reasons you want to put up" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone in class sat quietly at their desks thinking about their reasons. Elias found this whole assignment to be quite interesting.

" _This has to be 1 of the most interesting & thought provoking assignments I've ever done for school. I wonder what other topics we'll be discussing"_ thought Elias.

After a few minutes had passed each of the students took in turns to write their reasons for support & opposition. Elias' reason for support was that animals were living beings & had feelings & thoughts similar to humans & his reason for opposition was that killing animals provided a source of food, clothing & other things humans might need or want to live with. After everyone had finished writing their reasons Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"OK everyone we're going to have a discussion about animal rights. Would anyone like to start?" asked Miss Spearwood.

Katie raised her hand. Everyone looked on as she began to speak.

"I'm going to be completely honest & say that animal rights are essentially human rights for other living beings. Since they have feelings & thoughts like us that means that killing them is kind of like murder in a way. I would never willingly kill another animal regardless of the situation. It's just not who I am. If I was forced to kill Cali that would make me sick. I don't even want to think about that. I remember when Nikita 1ST arrived in town. Denise & Richard abused her rights & didn't give her the care & love she deserves. I think that killing animals in general is wrong" said Katie.

Elias raised his hand & asked to respond. Miss Spearwood obliged.

"I'm not trying to make things hard but there have been times in the past where you have eaten meat Katie. Meat comes from animals so therefore they had to have been killed in order for us to eat their meat. I'm not saying that you're doing anything wrong but people might think that your point of view could be somewhat hypocritical. I don't think you are a hypocrite but I just think by saying this I can get everyone to understand why that point of view may come across that way. I agree with you about treating animals right. When I found out about Nikita's abuse I was disgusted. Animals should be treated just as well as we treat each other. I don't mind if they have to be killed for clothes & food but if & when they are being killed for those things I hope that they don't suffer. My point of view might be somewhat hypocritical itself but that's not how I'm trying to present my opinion. It's hard to understand these things sometimes but unfortunately I just don't think that people will stop killing animals for clothes & food. I know not all of you will agree but that's how I see things. Katie I just want you to know that I respect your opinion & if you're offended by what I'm saying I'm truly sorry. You're 1 of the best friends I've ever had & I don't want this topic to ruin things between us. That's all I have to say right now" said Elias.

Everyone in the room was quiet. Even though nothing was said everyone was able to understand where both Elias & Katie were coming from. It was a good thing that things didn't get heated. Throughout the rest of the period everyone discussed their opinions on animal rights. As the day went on Elias couldn't stop thinking about how tense the 1ST class was. It stayed on his mind throughout 2ND period & into recess.

" _I can tell that things could possibly get tense throughout this week. All I hope for is that me & the others don't ruin our friendship because of these issues. That would be awful. I know that everyone has different opinions & I can respect that but it doesn't mean I agree with them. I really hope nothing goes wrong"_ thought Elias as he played on the swing set. Throughout the next 2 periods the thoughts of the controversial topics remained on Elias' mind. At lunch he told the others how he was feeling.

"This week's assignment in Homeroom is going to be quite interesting but tense at the same time. I don't know what other topics we'll be learning about but the only thing I wish for is that we all stay friends through this. I know that we won't all agree on the same things regarding these topics & I can respect your opinions but that shouldn't mean that we should drift apart because of our different points of view. I love you guys & I wouldn't want us to stop being friends over this assignment" said Elias.

"I agree with that. I promise not to let that happen to us" said Ace.

"Me too. Everyone is different & everyone feels differently about different things. That's what makes us who we are" said Carlos.

"That's the thing I like about you guys. Each of us has our own beliefs. It would be pretty boring if every human being had the same viewpoint. Let's not have this assignment ruin our friendship" said Danny.

"I can tell that this assignment will push us to our psychological limits. I can't guarantee that things will remain peaceful in class but we can try to keep it that way" said Katie.

"I think that's what the most important part of this assignment is. We mustn't let things spiral out of control because of the things we believe in" said Kelly.

"I think that we can make it through this. I know it's not going to be easy but as long as we don't let things get too crazy then we should all be alright" said Ryder.

Everyone shared a group hug. It felt good to know that they were all going to try not to let their friendship die over an assignment. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. They went with Ryder & the pups to the beach where they were joined by Nikita & the Turbots. They all discussed the assignment given to them in school.

"This week in school we're learning about controversial topics. Today we learned about animal rights. The discussion we had was quite interesting" said Angel.

"That sounds quite intriguing indeed. Obviously all of us support animal rights" said Chase.

"I think we do for the most part. I think it depends on specific aspects of it as well" said Marshall.

"I support animal rights on just about every viewpoint there is in the topic. Considering my past it's not hard to see why I feel this way" said Nikita.

"It would be weirs if we opposed them. That would just be strange for a pup, kitten or any other animal for that manner to oppose animal rights" said Rocky.

"I agree with that. Opposing animal rights when you are 1 yourself wouldn't make sense" said Rubble.

"I don't know if anyone in town opposes animal rights. There probably are some people but I'd rather not think about that" said Skye.

"The only people I know who seem to oppose animal rights are Chrissy, Denise & Richard. We all saw the things they did & they never felt bad about it" said Zuma.

"It's a good thing that they're never going to mistreat animals again. I don't think any of them will ever be allowed access to animals in the future" said Captain Turbot.

"That's what I'm thinking. They shouldn't be allowed to have pets or even be in the presence of animals after what they did" said Elias.

"Oui I totally agree. It makes me sick to think that people can be so cruel to animals" said Francois.

"I don't know what other topics we'll be learning about but I can tell that it'll be quite a thought provoking experience for all of us" said Kelly.

"That's for sure. I don't know how things will turn out but the last thing anybody wants is schoolyard civil war. That would be catastrophic" said Ryder.

Everyone agreed. After a few more minutes of discussion everyone played volleyball. A few hours later they went their separate ways. While Elias was eating dinner he couldn't stop thinking about the assignment.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Ella.

"Yes. I'm just thinking about this assignment we have in school. It's focusing on controversial topics in society. Today we focused on animal rights. There were quite a few interesting things people had to say" said Elias.

"That sounds fascinating. I don't think anything like this has ever been taught in schools before. I think it's a brilliant idea to teach kids about stuff like this so they can get a better understanding on these topics" said Ethan.

"That's definitely an interesting way of putting it. I'm fine with the school teaching us stuff like this as long as things don't get out of hand. That could potentially be a problem" said Elias.

Angel, Ella & Ethan agreed. Later on as Elias got ready for bed he thought about what issues would be discussed throughout the week.

" _There are so many different topics we could be covering. I wouldn't be surprised if there were enough topics to cover an entire term's worth of Homeroom lessons. I don't know what's in store for the rest of the week but I know that in the end at least we'll be able to understand these issues better by learning about them"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Death Penalty

On Tuesday morning Elias woke up wondering what topic would be discussed in Homeroom. It was all he could think about as he got dressed & ate breakfast.

" _Today's topic could be anything. I got no idea what it could be. Whatever it is I hope that things don't go horribly wrong"_ thought Elias.

"How are you feeling today Elias?" asked Ella.

"Good. I'm just thinking about what topic we'll be learning about in Homeroom today" said Elias.

"It could be anything. I can think of heaps right off the top of my head. I can't wait to hear about it this afternoon" said Ethan.

"Don't worry you will" said Elias as he left. Throughout the ride to school & as Elias got his stuff & went to class he couldn't stop thinking about what topic would be brought up. He was really excited when class began.

"OK class today we'll be focusing on a new topic. Today's topic is the death penalty. Just as we did yesterday I'll give you a few minutes to think of a reason to support it & a reason to oppose it. Then each of you will write your reasons on the board where the chart is" said Miss Spearwood.

All the kids in class spent the next few minutes thinking about what reasons they would give to support & oppose the death penalty. Once the time came everyone wrote their reasons on the chart. Elias' reason to support the death penalty was that it was a justifiable punishment for people who committed serious crimes like murder, terrorism, treason & other crimes against humanity & his reason to oppose it was that some people who ended up getting executed turned out to be innocent & the punishment would be irreversible since they couldn't be brought back to life. Once everyone finished Miss Spearwood began the discussion. Kelly was the 1ST to speak.

"I personally oppose the death penalty. The reason for this is because I consider it cruel & unusual punishment & since innocent people sometimes get put to death once it's discovered that they're innocent it can't be undone. Even though there are a lot of people who have committed disgusting crimes & are the definition of pure evil even just putting them in prison for the rest of their lives without parole still prevents them from committing cruel acts against society" said Kelly.

Elias raised his hand & asked to speak. Miss Spearwood obliged.

"I know this topic can be a difficult 1 to think about but I support the death penalty. There are many men & women out there who are just despicable human beings who deserve the death penalty for their sick crimes. Aaron Zandresky is 1 of those people. What he did to me & 12 other children between the ages of 6-17 was absolutely inhumane. People like him are threats to society that need to be removed so that they can't do anything else to endanger other people. I know that people believe that the death penalty is cruel & unusual punishment but I think it's completely justifiable. I think any human being who deliberately & remorselessly takes the life of another person should be put to death. People say the death penalty is a violation of human rights but so is murder. Anyone who violates another human being's life by taking it away from them should also give up their right to life. I think that way the person who gets put to death & the person or people they killed are on even ground since once the killer is executed his or her execution of another person is cancelled out. Kelly I love you with all my heart & I can understand the way you feel but the death penalty is a punishment I believe is acceptable for crimes of great cruelty & depravity. I want to see Aaron get the death penalty for what he did & he probably will too. I'm not trying to offend you with this opinion & I'm not going to force you to change your views. I just want you to know that I still love you anyways & that I'll never stop loving you regardless of what we agree or disagree on. I rest my case" said Elias.

Everyone in class was fascinated with both Elias' & Kelly's viewpoints. The discussion about the death penalty was fascinating throughout the entire period. It remained on Elias' mind throughout the day. At recess he thought to himself about how the death penalty worked & why he supported it.

" _I think lethal injection is the most painless method of execution that's still used today. Some people say it isn't but the way it's performed doesn't seem like anyone who receives it suffers any agony or pain. I'll never know for sure since I'm never going to do anything that would send me to my death for punishment. I'll never let myself commit a crime like that. I feel that the death penalty is justifiable when it comes to people like Aaron Zandresky & other evil human beings. No matter what nothing can fix the fact that Aaron violated my human rights with his crimes. He took something I can never get back & it's the same for the families of the kids he killed. He committed unspeakable crimes & now he's going to have to pay the price for it. I don't know if I can ever forgive him. Hopefully once the trial & possible execution comes & goes then I can officially move on & close the book on this part of my life"_ thought Elias.

Elias' views on the death penalty remained on his mind throughout the next 2 periods. At lunch he discussed the death penalty with his friends.

"We're learning a lot of interesting things in Homeroom this week. Today's topic was definitely fascinating" said Ace.

"I agree. I think each passing topic will be just as much if not more interesting than the last" said Carlos.

"I wonder what tomorrow's topic will be. Whatever it is I can't wait to see how people feel about it" said Danny.

"I'm impressed with the fact that nothing has gone horribly wrong. That's the way I hope it stays" said Elias.

"Me too. It's just hard though considering that there are so many people with conflicting opinions & thoughts about stuff like this" said Katie.

"Today's topic was hard to talk about. The thought of it is just as bad as the actual practice itself. Thank god that me & Elias are able to keep our intact despite our opposing views of the death penalty. Even if I don't agree with it I'll still support you throughout the Aaron situation Elias. As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me" said Kelly.

"That's really sweet. I have a feeling that all of us are probably going to oppose at least 1 of these topics. Seeing that we're all still friends despite our different opinions on this stuff is music to my ears" said Ryder.

Elias & Kelly shared a kiss & held each other in their arms. The others watched on with happy expressions. At the end of the school day Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. Along with Ryder & the pups they went to the park. They discussed the death penalty while they were there.

"Today's focus on the death penalty was fascinating. Learning about this stuff is quite intriguing" said Angel.

"I don't think any of us really agree with the death penalty since we save people from potential death while doing our duties" said Chase.

"I definitely oppose it. Being a part time medic it shouldn't be that surprising" said Marshall.

"I don't really think much of it. It's not really something that plays on my mind" said Rocky.

"I don't know how I feel about it. I suppose it's 1 of those things that I don't really pay attention to" said Rubble.

"I think for me it depends on the circumstances. Those circumstances usually involve the amount of cruelty & heinousness of the crime" said Skye.

"I think if there was a way to compromise the death penalty's use then I think it wouldn't bother people as much" said Zuma.

"I support it entirely. It's not really that hard to see why. I can understand why most if not all of you oppose the death penalty but after what I went through in my mind there's no other punishment I feel is satisfying as the death penalty" said Elias.

"To me the death penalty is effectively a form of murder. No matter the person or the things they've done at the end of the day they're still a living being. The thought of anyone taking another person's life deliberately in any way is wrong for me. Even so I still respect those people who support it. That's their choice & I'm not in any position to change their minds about it" said Kelly.

"I don't really know how to feel about it. There are reasons both for & against it that I agree with. Being the leader of the PAW Patrol it would seem like I would outright oppose it but it's not that easy. That's what I think" said Ryder.

Everyone decided to spend the rest of the afternoon not thinking about the death penalty so that it wouldn't cause any problems. They all had a great time hanging out at the park. When Angel & Elias returned home they told Ella & Ethan everything.

"Today we focused on the death penalty. That was quite an interesting topic to discuss. I support it for obvious reasons but I can understand why others don't feel the same way" said Elias.

"That is an interesting topic. It definitely provokes a lot of thought" said Ella.

"It certainly does. I don't really mind its use as long as the condemned prisoner is proven guilty of the offense" said Ethan.

Elias kept thinking about the practice of the death penalty throughout the evening all the way until he went to bed.

" _Both topics we've learned about so far have been quite amazing to explore. I wonder if all of my friends will have opposing viewpoints of these topics compared to me. The good thing is that there haven't been any arguments or fights amongst us as a result of this assignment. As long as things go like this I think our friendship will stay strong"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Homosexuality

After waking up on Wednesday Elias ate his breakfast while wondering what controversial issue would be explored in Homeroom that day.

" _We've explored animal rights & the death penalty so far. Maybe gun control could be the next topic. I can't wait to find out"_ thought Elias.

"How are you feeling today Elias?" asked Ella.

"I'm good. I'm wondering what topic will be explored in Homeroom today" said Elias.

"I wish I could be part of your class. What you're learning about has really interested me" said Ethan.

"I can always just tell you what happened. That way you still get the chance to experience what we do" said Elias.

After eating his food Elias left for school. His curiosity about Homeroom continued to grow as he sat on the bus.

" _I've got butterflies just thinking about this stuff. I guess I'm really excited"_ thought Elias.

Elias' curiosity continued as he got his stuff from his locker & went to 1ST class. Throughout the 1ST 2 periods & recess Elias couldn't stop thinking about what was in store for him in Homeroom.

" _If we do end up discussing gun control that would be quite the lesson. Considering what Angela did not too long ago I wouldn't be surprised if everyone supported stricter laws about firearms. The amount of school shooting that happen here in the US is ridiculous. I wish the government would just either ban guns outright or make laws that prevent the chance of a mass shooting. Too many people are dying from gun violence & I know a lot of people have had enough. I know there's something that can be done but it just seems like our efforts are futile"_ thought Elias as he played on the swing set. When Homeroom finally came he thought he would burst with excitement. He sat eagerly at his desk waiting for Miss Spearwood to reveal the next topic.

"OK class for today's topic we'll be taking a look at homosexuality. Once again you'll have a few minutes to think of reasons of support & opposition to write on the chart" said Miss Spearwood.

After the thinking period came & went everyone wrote their reasons on the chart. Elias' reason for support was that a person's sexual orientation was a way of life similar to a person's gender, race & religion & that many people feel naturally attracted to people of the same sex & his reason for opposition was that it was considered sinful in religious groups & that the holy books of these groups considered homosexuality as a sin that would condemn anyone who practiced it to hell. Once everyone finished filling out the chart the discussion began. Danny was the 1ST to speak.

"I don't consider myself as anti-gay or homophobic but I think homosexuality is wrong. I have no personal issues with anyone who identifies as gay but I just don't agree with the lifestyle. If religion says that it's wrong then I'm guessing that's how it should be viewed. I don't think I would ever engage in same sex activity in my life. It's just not something I would willingly participate in. In the end all the men & women who identify as LGBT are therefore condemning themselves to damnation by identifying themselves the way they do" said Danny.

Elias raised his hand & was given permission to respond.

"I understand where you're coming from Danny but just because certain religious people say that homosexuality is wrong doesn't necessarily mean that it is. A lot of people seem to think that being gay is a choice. I think it's a way of life. Nobody ever chose their gender, nobody ever chose their race & nobody ever chose their religion. That's the way I feel about sexual orientation. Humans aren't the only living beings who practice homosexuality. I think just about every animal species practices it in some way. The thing that confuses me the most is that religious people who oppose homosexuality don't tend to think about other animal's sexualities. Usually they only focus on human sexuality. I don't have any issues with homosexuality whatsoever & I would be happy for any of my family members or friends if they said they were gay. Even if you don't support it that doesn't mean you have to hate that person for it. I think that by giving equal rights to everyone & not just select groups then I think society will be able to evolve. I should also point out that many religious people say that god loves everyone no matter what. Anyone who says that & also says that they hate gay people is a hypocrite. I don't see you as a hypocrite but that's what really annoys me about conservatives. I think if the holy books encouraged homosexuality rather than condemning it I think that homosexuality would be considered more acceptable by society as a whole. Religion is meant to be about love so therefore it shouldn't be used to spread hatred against people for their way of life. I know that some people don't agree with homosexuality but really I don't see why so many people get so easily offended about it. I don't think homosexuality itself has a negative effect on anyone & if people don't agree with it they shouldn't be going around telling people that it's wrong. That's all I have to say" said Elias.

Everyone in class sat in silence in deep thought about what was just said. The rest of the discussion was also quite deep & thought provoking. Throughout the next period the discussion remained on Elias' mind. At lunch he & his friends talked about what they were thinking.

"Today's discussion was quite deep & meaningful. There was so much information to take in" said Ace.

"There sure was. I don't think the other 2 topics have provoked as much thought as today did" said Carlos.

"It was hard for me to admit how I truly felt about homosexuality. I'll just say now that if any of you ever did identify as LGBT later on in life I'd still be friends with you even though I personally don't agree with it" said Danny.

"That's good to hear. I think that as the years go by people will become more accepting of the LGBT community. I support the LGBT community all the way. No matter what though I won't force people to feel & think the same way" said Elias.

"Whenever I hear someone say that something is gay I find it weird. Nowadays it seems that the word gay is meant to be used in a negative way. I really don't understand the reasons why it gets used as negatively as it does" said Katie.

"Sometimes society makes me feel bad because of the way people treat others for who they are. My faith usually gets restored whenever I see people doing good things for others" said Kelly.

"I found today's class to be quite mind blowing. I never really knew how extensive some things in society can be. Sometimes it feels like everything is related to each other in some manner" said Ryder.

The rest of the school day went as it usually did. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout where they discussed that day's Homeroom lesson with the pups.

"The opinions & views on homosexuality were quite mind blowing. The discussion we had was quite thought provoking as well" said Angel.

"I don't mind homosexuality. Just as long as it isn't being shoved down people's throats all the time I don't have a problem with it" said Chase.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be gay. I don't know if I ever will identify like that but just thinking about it fascinates me" said Marshall.

"I know that some people find it weird but I see it as a natural feeling. Nobody can help the way they feel & when it comes to sexual attraction there are just some people who will always be attracted to others of the same sex no matter what" said Rocky.

"I didn't even know it was possible for boys to like other boys & girls to like other girls like that. I guess I never really gave it that much thought before" said Rubble.

"It's certainly something that gets people thinking. Even I sometimes wonder what goes on in someone's mind when they feel attracted to the same sex" said Skye.

"I think if you love someone then nothing else really matters. Whether you like men, women, both or neither in the end I suppose that's just the way love works" said Zuma.

"I think I'd probably be more likely to identify as bisexual if I ever end up developing an attraction to other guys. I'm not saying that will happen but I'll always have the same feelings for women too" said Elias.

"Even if you did identify as bisexual I'd still love you anyways. I'll always love you no matter what" said Kelly.

"Me too. I love you like a best friend & no matter who you are I'll always support you. That's how I feel about everyone. No matter whether someone is male, female, black, white, Christian, Muslim, straight, gay etc. I still like you guys for who you are. I wouldn't change anything about anyone here in town no matter who they are, were or will be" said Ryder.

Everyone spent the afternoon playing soccer & just hanging around. That night at dinner Elias told his parents about what he learned that day.

"Today's topic was homosexuality. There were a lot of interesting things people had to say. Even though not everyone supported homosexuality it was good to see that nobody was promoting bigotry & prejudice against those who did support it or identified as LGBT" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm proud that you aren't bigoted or prejudiced either. We always raised you to love people no matter who they were. Seeing you embrace others for their differences is lovely" said Ella.

"I agree. Everyone lives life differently & even though we don't always agree on the same things it's the things about us that make us who we are. Diversity can be a wonderful thing & it's been good to see so much diversity in this town" said Ethan.

Later that night as Elias got in bed he thought about the events of that day.

" _Today's discussion on homosexuality was quite intriguing. I'm proud of myself for being so accepting of other people. I can think of a lot of inspirational celebrities who openly identify as LGBT. People like Lady Gaga, Angelina Jolie, Neil Patrick Harris & Ellen DeGeneres are just a few examples of those inspirations. As long as society keeps an open mind & considers all the different points of view then we can develop our society in a positive manner. That's 1 of my biggest hopes for the future of humanity"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Immigration

When Thursday came around Elias' interest in Homeroom's assignment had peaked. All of the topics that had been discussed so far were all quite broad & diverse in their own ways & everyone in class had various different feelings & thoughts on each issue. At breakfast Elias thought to himself about what topic would be the focus that day.

" _I have no idea what today's topic might be. It could be abortion, gun control, immigration, legalisation of drugs or even prostitution amongst other things. It's too bad that we won't be able to learn about all of these things though"_ thought Elias.

"How are you feeling today Elias?" asked Ella.

"Good. I'm thinking to myself about what today's topic will be in Homeroom. There are so many different things we could possibly learn about. It just sucks that we aren't learning about every controversial issue" said Elias.

"You might learn more about it in the future. You never really know" said Ethan.

"Maybe. The whole concept of this assignment has definitely allowed people to open up & show everyone how they feel about this stuff. I suppose in later school years we might dig deeper into these things" said Elias.

After eating breakfast Elias caught the bus to school. He continued thinking about Homeroom the whole way there.

" _I really think this assignment should be used more often. I think by doing that people will get a better understanding of other people's opinions & how society can evolve in a positive manner by finding ways to help those who need it while at the same time preventing further problems from arising"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the entire school day Elias' thoughts about Homeroom continued to play in his mind. Throughout the 1ST 2 periods Elias' focus kept shifting between his schoolwork & Homeroom. At recess he played on the swings thinking about what topic would be the focus of the day.

" _Today's topic could really be anything. There really isn't any way of knowing for sure what we'll be learning until Homeroom actually comes around. I'm sure that all the other kids are probably wondering the same thing as well"_ thought Elias.

Throughout both of the next 2 periods Elias' thoughts continued to weigh down on his mind. At lunch he told his friends about what he was thinking regarding the Homeroom assignment.

"I wonder what topic we'll be learning about next period. There are so many different categories to choose from" said Elias.

"There sure are. Maybe we'll be discussing gun control. That's quite a big issue in this country" said Ace.

"Maybe it'll be immigration. That process also has a lot of people on edge" said Carlos.

"Whatever it is I know it'll result in a split reaction. Every topic we've discussed so far has" said Danny.

"I've got no idea how today's discussion will turn out. I hope it'll be as smooth as the other lessons" said Katie.

"Me too. I'm impressed with the fact that no arguments or fights have come from this assignment" said Kelly.

"Same here. The way things are going right now it seems that nothing crazy will happen. I hope it stays that way" said Ryder.

As everyone took their seats during Homeroom there was a lot of silent anticipation on the topic that would be discussed. Everyone listened intently as Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"For today's topic we'll be learning about immigration. As usual you'll have a few minutes to think about reasons to support & oppose it. Then after everyone finishes filling in the chart the discussion will begin" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone in class sat in silence to think about their reasons. Once thinking time was over the chart was filled in. Elias' reason for supporting immigration was that it helped many people move to a new home that they considered utopic & that they would be able to leave places torn apart by war & other extremely violent crimes & his reason for opposition was that many people immigrated to other countries illegally & that some of these people could potentially pose a risk to the people of the country they were now living in. After the chart was filled out the discussion began. Ace was the 1ST person to speak.

"I think immigration is a good thing but at the same time there are too many people in this country & other countries around the world who migrate illegally. It's just ridiculous that so many people can slip into countries undetected & then potentially go out & commit crimes against other people. That's a big problem since the authorities have little to no information on these people & capturing them can be extremely difficult. I think any illegal immigrants should be deported so that things like that don't happen" said Ace.

Elias raised his hand & was permitted to speak.

"I can definitely understand where you're coming from Ace. The only problem is that not all illegal immigrants are dangerous. Some of them probably only migrated illegally possibly because the process was taking too long for them & they felt that if they didn't leave their home quick enough to find a better place to live then something bad would happen to them. Telling people to go back to where they came from is quite complicated. If anyone in this country who didn't have Native American ancestry or origins told anyone to go back to their home country that would make them hypocrites. Everyone in this country who isn't of Native American descent or heritage are all immigrants or descendants of immigrants themselves. As far as I know that applies to just about everyone in this room. Most if not all of us have heritage from other countries. If everyone went back to their home countries all the Asian people would return to places like China, India, Japan & other countries in the continent of Asia, all the black people would return to Jamaica, The Bahamas, Kenya, Rwanda, Zimbabwe & other countries in Africa & the Caribbean, all the Hispanic people would return to Brazil, Mexico, Spain & other countries in South America & Eurasia & all the white people would return to the UK & its surrounding countries. If that was the case each country would only have a certain ethnic group who lived there. I think that the immigration process should be made more efficient & quick so that people who wish to migrate don't have to do so illegally" said Elias.

Everyone in class found these viewpoints to be quite profound. For the rest of the school day the discussion continued. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. Ryder & the pups were all quite intrigued by what was said.

"Learning about immigration today was really quite interesting. The amount of cultures in so many different countries is quite astounding" said Angel.

"I think if every living returned to their home country I'd end up back in Germany. That's kind of ironic since I've never even been there before" said Chase.

"I think most if not all of us would be living in various different countries. I'm not sure where I'd be living if that was the case" said Marshall.

"Me either. Since I'm a mixed breed it would be hard to know where my true origins lie" said Rocky.

"I think I'd end up in the UK. I'm not sure if life over there would be that much different than it is here" said Rubble.

"Being a mixed breed like Rocky I don't know my true origins. I might have origins in this country but I don't know for sure" said Skye.

"I know for a fact that I have heritage from this country. I think every Labrador Retriever does" said Zuma.

"I think multiculturalism is a good thing. Some people believe that it destroys cultures but I think it allows people to experience cultures from other countries without having to travel so much" said Elias.

"That's so true. Some of the things I've learned about other cultures are quite cool. It would suck if we couldn't learn about that kind of stuff if each ethnic group lived in their own country" said Kelly.

"I definitely agree with that. Without Carlos we probably wouldn't have ever been able to learn so much about Mayan civilisation. In the end everyone lives life differently & they all have distinct practices that they adhere by. That's the beauty of multiculturalism" said Ryder.

Everyone went to the park & hung around there for the afternoon. At home Angel & Elias told Ella & Ethan about the things they learned that day.

"Immigration is quite an interesting process. It's too bad that it isn't completely flawless" said Angel.

"I'm sure that in the future immigration won't be as difficult as it is now. I think background checks are vital in determining who poses a threat to society & who doesn't" said Elias.

"If only there wasn't a big stigma regarding which immigrants come from which country. Media stigma about certain ethnic groups has caused a lot of bias & prejudice lately" said Ella.

"Yes it has. If the media didn't constantly stigmatise things like this I think that there wouldn't be so much bias & prejudice amongst society" said Ethan.

As Elias got in bed that night he thought about the wonders of multiculturalism.

" _It's quite wonderful to live in a country where we see so many different cultural aspects from other countries. So many people seem to be quite unhappy with the so called destruction of cultures that they see in multiculturalism. It's just ridiculous how people see things like that. I love lots of things about other cultures like their cuisine, their rituals, their way of life & so much more. Even if I don't necessarily live life the way they do I still enjoy experiencing the many cultures of the world"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Religion

Friday morning felt strange to Elias. The feeling mostly came from the fact that today was the last day his Homeroom class would be learning about controversial topics. As he ate breakfast he wondered what the last topic would be.

" _Of all the topics there are there's only 1 more we get to learn about. I wish this assignment could last longer so we could learn more about other issues in society"_ thought Elias.

"How are you this morning Elias?" asked Ella.

"I'm alright. Today's the last day of our Homeroom assignment. I feel like we haven't learned as much as I was hoping. It would be better if this assignment lasted longer" said Elias.

"Maybe if you get the chance to do this again in the future it will last longer. You never really know" said Ethan.

"I hope we do get to do this again sometime. This whole assignment has been quite the experience" said Elias.

After eating Elias caught the bus to school. Throughout the ride & as he got his stuff for 1ST period he wondered what topic would round out the assignment.

" _There are so many topics we could learn about today. I don't have a clue as to which 1 it'll be. I'm sure that whatever it is it'll be something that will get people thinking"_ thought Elias.

During the 1ST 2 periods Elias thought of all the potential topics that he might end up learning about. At recess he thought about what topics he hoped to learn about in the future.

" _Hopefully in the next few years we'll be able to learn about other issues including abortion, gun control & the legalisation of drugs. Those issues are definitely the types of subjects we'll be focusing on as we get older"_ thought Elias.

The Homeroom assignment remained on Elias' mind throughout the next 2 periods. At lunch he & his friends discussed their feelings about the whole assignment.

"The things we've learned over the last week have been amazing. It sucks that today is the last day we'll be learning about this stuff" said Ace.

"I agree. A week isn't long enough. I think this kind of thing should last at least for a whole school term" said Carlos.

"I think if that was the case then we'd learn so much more than we have already. It would be more exciting & informative that way" said Danny.

"Maybe in the next few years of school we might get to do this again. If we do then I think we'll learn so much more about issues we didn't get to cover this week" said Elias.

"I think the most interesting thing about this whole assignment has to be the fact that so many different perspectives have been seen & that we've learned a bit more about each other through this assignment" said Katie.

"That's true. Each of us have all learned about the things we agree & disagree with & why we feel the way we do. By discovering these things about each other we've all strengthened our bonds" said Kelly.

"I'm proud of the fact that we've gotten through all this without arguing or fighting with each other. That really shows how strong our friendship really is" said Ryder.

When last period began everyone sat at their desks wondering what the last topic would be. Excitement filled the air as Miss Spearwood began the lesson.

"The final topic we'll be learning about as part of this assignment is religion. We'll be doing the same thing we've done in the other Homeroom lessons this week. I'll give you guys a few minutes to think of your reasons for support & opposition & then we'll fill out the chart before we begin the discussion" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone sat quietly thinking about why they supported/opposed religion. After a few minutes everyone filled out the chart. Elias' reason for support was that people were able to find happiness & self-worth amongst other things by believing in god, Allah, Jesus, Muhammad & other key figures in major religions & that believing in religion offered people comfort & love even in hard times & his reason for opposition was that many people considered religion to be the root of all the evil acts ever committed throughout history & that there was seemingly no solid evidence or proof of certain aspects of each religion from ever existing. After the chart was filled out the discussion began. Carlos was the 1ST to speak.

"I don't believe in religion that much. I don't feel the need to pray or turn to a god or other prophetical figure to guide me in my life. I feel that faith mostly comes from within your own heart. I don't think people should live their life because a religious figure told them to do so. Another thing that bothers me about religion is how many evil acts have been committed due to supposed religious figures believing that it's the only way to fix society. I also hate how many people use religion as an excuse for their bad deeds. That's why I don't get myself involved in religious events" said Carlos.

Elias raised his hand & was given permission to reply.

"I get that you don't believe in religion too much Carlos but not every person with religious beliefs is super involved in their respective faith. Not every Christian, Jew, Muslim or other religious person strictly abides by the things described in the holy books of their respective faith. I agree with the fact that religion has caused things like terrorist attacks, wars & other atrocities but not every evil act should be blamed on religion. Some terrorist attacks & wars are caused by political or social issues in the countries they happen in. I also agree with the fact that there are many people who hide behind religion to justify their wrongdoings. In the end I believe that having religious beliefs can be a good thing if they aren't used incorrectly. I don't attend church or anything like that but I believe in god, heaven & hell. The beliefs I have don't discriminate or promote hate & violence against others for who they are. If people were able to have similar religious beliefs & were able to use those beliefs for good things then I think society would thrive. I know not everyone believes in religion but as long as they do good for themselves & others those who do believe in religion will consider them as true angels. That's all I have to say" said Elias.

Everyone was fascinated with Elias' views. The discussion continued throughout most of the period. Towards the end of the lesson Miss Spearwood prepared to wrap up the assignment.

"OK everyone we've covered just about everything we had to learn this week. If there isn't any more viewpoints I think we can wrap this up" said Miss Spearwood.

"I have something I'd like to say. It's more or less about what we've learned this week" said Elias.

"OK. Go ahead Elias" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias went to the front of the room & addressed the other kids.

"I just want to say that this class has been quite fascinating over the last week. I'm impressed with the fact that we all got through this assignment without civil war breaking out amongst us. We've all learned a lot about each other from this whole assignment. We've all discovered how each of us feel & think about various topics. All I ask of you guys is that you don't let what we've learned in class this week ruin any friendships with each other. Even though we all have different opinions of this stuff that's what makes us who we are. It would be awful if we started arguing or fighting with each other just because of the things we've learned. Please don't take anything people think about these issues too personally. I know we don't all agree on the same things but that shouldn't mean we have to drift apart because of it. As long as we focus on the importance of the bonds we've formed then we can get through anything life throws at us. All of you are wonderful in your own way & I like you all for who you are & nothing more. Hopefully we can all take what we've learned & use it to get a better understanding of not just each other but society as a whole. As long as we all keep an open mind & consider the different perspectives of our opinions then we can find a way to make a better future for our world. I don't want anything more from you guys. Thank you guys" said Elias.

Elias received a standing ovation from the whole class. Everyone was pleased with Elias' analysis of what they learned & how much they learned about not only the issues but also about each other. After the bell rang to signal the end of the school day everyone left school. Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout as usual. They discussed the final Homeroom lesson with the pups while they were there.

"Today's lesson was about religion. I think that the way everything turned out was pretty good" said Angel.

"I don't know much about religion but I still believe in the basics of it" said Chase.

"Me too. I don't read the bible but I still believe in god & heaven anyways" said Marshall.

"I don't really care much for religion. It's not really something I invest my time in" said Rocky.

"I don't even know if everything they say about religion is true. It's hard to know what religious things are real & what aren't" said Rubble.

"I suppose it depends on what things people believe in. There are so many different religions out there which all have different interpretations of life" said Skye.

"I wonder if animals practice religion as much as humans do. I don't know if that question will ever be answered" said Zuma.

"I'm proud of the fact that everyone managed to get through this whole assignment without trying to kill each other. That's what I'm really glad to see" said Elias.

"Me too. Your speech at the end of last class was quite accurate & meaningful. I think it's safe to say that this whole assignment has brought people together rather than tearing them apart" said Kelly.

"Now that the assignment is over I think a lot of people have developed a new understanding of others. I can definitely say that I have a better understanding of you guys now than I did a week ago" said Ryder.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon everyone played together having a good time. Eventually they all went home. Angel & Elias went to Jake's again for the weekend.

"We learned about some interesting things in Homeroom this week. I don't think any class has made people think as deeply as they have in other classes" said Angel.

"Finding out about what other people feel & think about things like animal rights, the death penalty, homosexuality, immigration & religion have left a significant impact on us all. I think what we learned this week will stay with us for a long time" said Elias.

"The pups told me everything you guys learned. It really stimulated my brain to listen to what they had to say. It was an exciting experience to take in everything that was discussed" said Everest.

"I think it's good that stuff like this is being taught in school. If kids learn things like this it'll help them understand society a lot more & how the world functions with these different issues. If this stuff was taught in school when I was your age I think that there would be a lot more people with open minds" said Jake.

That night as Elias went to bed he thought about everything he learned throughout the whole week.

" _I've learned so much stuff this week. The topics we learned about were filled with interesting viewpoints & the way people felt about them. Learning about what other people thought was also a brilliant experience. Now I know more about my friends than before. I'm glad that our bond has remained strong despite the fact that we don't all agree on the same things. Each of us has a lot of diversity regarding who we are. The only thing I hope to see in the future that relates to this whole assignment is that we all use what we've learned to make the world a better place. Nothing would make me happier than to see the next generation taking what we teach them & putting it to good use"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
